Te eché de menos
by QueridaDaisy
Summary: "Volví a la vida de siempre que tuve una vez antes de conocerle, pero ya no era igual, ya nada nunca suele ser igual. No me sentía completa, había perdido algo de mí, en mi interior algo faltaba para sentirme feliz y segura. Me faltaba él sin duda." –¡Keh!Yo también te eché de menos, Kagome...–


Esta historia la escribí y publiqué haces unos años, pero he querido mejorarla y aquí la subo de nuevo.

Todos estos personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, autora de Inuyasha.

* * *

**Te eché de menos**

* * *

Tres años son los que estuve sin él. Tres años en los que el tiempo parece que se detuvo para mí. Los días transcurrían más lentos, me había quedado estancada y perdida en un mundo rutinario y normal. Volví a la vida de siempre que tuve una vez antes de conocerle, pero ya no era igual, ya nada nunca suele ser igual. Ya no soy aquella chica que nunca estaba enamorada de nadie, ya no soy aquella chica que su sola preocupación era salir con las amigas y ser buena estudiante. Los años habían pasado, he crecido, he cambiado…como todos y todo el mundo a través del tiempo.

Cuando todos los momentos que has vivido pasan a formar parte del tiempo pasado parece que todo haya sido un largo sueño, uno al que quieres volver, o tal vez, que quieras olvidar. Jamás pensé que lo echaría tanto de menos, jamás me imaginé que una vida sin él …ya no fuera vida. No me sentía completa, había perdido algo de mí, en mi interior algo faltaba para sentirme feliz y segura. Me faltaba él sin duda. Siempre algo me recordaba a él… el árbol sagrado, la ventana, mi habitación, el cielo de noche…Era imposible olvidarle y seguir con mi vida normal, al año supe que sería inútil; además, tampoco quería.

¿Cómo iba a olvidar que me transporté 500 años atrás en el pasado? ¿Cómo podía olvidar que estoy enamorada de un _hanyou_ que no vive en mi mundo? ¡Era imposible!.

Lo que siempre estuve considerando como mi mundo ya no lo era, mi mundo estaba donde él estuviese.

Ningún chico de los que conocí a lo largo de esos tres años eran como él, muchos se interesaban por mí, y yo, por ninguno, porque solo quería a uno en concreto, él. Él, él, él...siempre él, siempre en mi cabeza, en mi corazón y hasta en mi alma. No pude volver a enamorarme de nadie; fingía delante de mis amigas y en casa que todo iba bien pero...¿A quién quería engañar? Solo me engañaba a mi misma.

**Inuyasha...**

Todas las noches soñaba con Inuyasha, no consideraba estos sueños como pesadilla, no...no podía considerarlo así, soñar con él era lo que mas deseaba, era doloroso si, pero también me hacía feliz. Soñaba con su sonrisa arrogante, con su fuerza, con su pelo, sus ojos…esos ojos dorados tan dulces y duros a al vez…

Tampoco podía evitar mirar la ventana de mi habitación con la esperanza de que volviese a entrar por ahí como incontables veces hizo; cada vez que veía el árbol sagrado...la angustia salía de su oscuro escondite y me abrazaba.

Siempre creí que mi mundo era más seguro, pues ya no me lo parecía, me sentía insegura sin que Inuyasha estuviera ahí para vigilarme y protegerme, él era como mi héroe, si...quizá un poco celoso y compulsivo pero...al fin y al cabo mi héroe.

**...te eché de menos.**

* * *

–Kagome...¿Estás bien?– me pregunta una voz suave a mis espaldas. Giro mi rostro y veo su cara de preocupación.

–¿Eh?–

De pronto me lanzó agua a la cara.

–¡Arg!¡¿Se puede saber porqué me lanzas agua a la cara?¿Que te has creído?– le pregunto seriamente enfadada para que me diese una explicación antes de sentarlo en lo hondo del río.

–¡¿Tú que crees? Te pregunto si estás bien y me contestas con cara de tonta "¿eh?"– me contesta intentando imitarme, lo cuál hace muy pésimo.

–Con que cara de tonta ¿eh?...I-nu-ya-sha...- intento amenazarle con sentarlo. No podía soportar que me dijera tonta, ¿y él que? ¿Se cree un sabiondo o algo parecido? De todas maneras mi idea de sentarlo se esfumó tan rápido como vino al ver su carita de horror. En lugar de ello yo también le lancé agua del río donde estábamos metidos con Sango, Miroku, sus hijas, Kirara y Shippo.

Me empecé a reír a carcajadas cuando vi su cara por haberle lanzado agua. Al verme reír cambió su rostro por uno arrogante e irremediablemente sexy que enmudeció mi risa de golpe. Y encima, tuvo que notarlo porque mi corazón se aceleró y él movió una de sus orejas como si lo estuviese escuchando, además de mi sonrojo.

–Te has puesto nerviosa, ¿eh?.– dice acompañado de una sensual risa mientras se acerca a mi sin cambiar su rostro. Mis pies no quieren dar un paso atrás, justo lo contrario, quieren que él se acerque. Cuando está lo suficientemente cerca me coge por la cintura posesivamente y me besa. ¡Por _Kami_...! A pesar de que había vuelto hace cuatro meses y él y yo estábamos casados, nunca dejarían de volverme loca sus besos. Bueno...todo él. Seguidamente me arrojó de nuevo agua, y así, empezamos todos una guerra de chapoteo en un tranquilo y soleado verano en la época feudal.

Ya se había hecho de noche, Inuyasha y yo estábamos preparándonos para dormir en nuestra cabaña. Todo el pueblo nos había aceptado, habían aceptado nuestro amor, un amor nada común y nada bien visto en aquella época, un amor prohibido...un amor entre una humana y un hanyou. Pero...Inuyasha y yo nos queríamos, nos amábamos tal y como somos. ¿Que más daba? De todas formas nuestras vidas nunca habían sido normales, y él, cuando volví, aseguró haber nacido solo para conocerme y estar con él el resto de nuestras vidas.

Se le ve feliz, también lo soy yo. Y ahora… me encuentro como cada noche, recostada sobre su pecho, viendo los dos la luz de la luna a través de la pequeña ventana mientras Inuyasha tiene un brazo sobre mi cintura y el otro brazo bajo mi cabeza para que lo utilice como almohada. Y cuando me cuesta dormir acaricia mi cabello. Esta faceta jamás la había visto en él, pero me encanta.

–Ha estado divertido hoy– le comento mientras siento sus latidos del corazón y su suave respirar.

–Si...parece que todos se lo han pasado bien– me responde mientras apoya su cabeza en la mía para olerme el cabello y relajarse para dormir. Siempre lo hace, dice que mi olor le relaja mucho y consigue dormirse antes. Eso me hacia feliz también.

Sonrío.- Inuyasha...te eché de menos.– y cierro mis ojos con una sonrisa.

Inuyasha mueve su cabeza y alza la mía para responderme con tierno beso. Y después mirándome con esos ojos dorados y su cabello plateado reluciendo por la luz de la luna...

–¡Keh!Yo también te eché de menos, Kagome, ¡y ahora duérmete ya tonta! Porque…sino duermes acabaré como debió haber acabado el beso en el río…– responde arrogantemente y con voz sensual.

Respondí riéndome, y comencé a besarle como nunca.

Inuyasha había encontrado su mundo, su lugar como hanyou, y yo también, él es y será mi mundo siempre.

* * *

By QueridaDaisy

* * *

Siento haberlo colgado de nuevo, pero quería retocar algunas cosillas y algunas faltas. Fue el primer fic que hice, espero continuar escribiendo en mi tiempo libre. Estoy preparando algo nuevo, aunque aún tardará un tiempo :P

Gracias a los que habías leído mis pequeñas historietas y por vuestro reviews! Sois un encanto! :D


End file.
